With respect to the implant described in WO-A-99/18881, it has been observed that certain features could be improved to increase its initial stability, improve the efficiency of its apical end, and to provide a range of implants that can be used not only for standard applications but also to replace any dental piece.
Carriers used with the mentioned implants; to assist in their installation, have also proved to present several disadvantages.
These carriers consist of three basic parts: a connector, a transporting shaft, and an implant mount connector. The connector is hollow and is fastened to an hexagonal end of the implant. The transporting shaft is a screw that passes through the connector and threads into the internal axial cavity of the implant, keeping the connector in place on the implant. The transporting shaft projects out of the connector forming an abutment to which the implant mount connector is attached.
Existing carriers provide no means of keeping the connection between the transporting shaft and the implant mount connector in place, thus making it difficult to move the implant-carrier assembly without the transporting shaft and implant mount connector falling apart.
In other cases, the connection between the transporting shaft and the implant mount connector is reinforced by mechanical means, which solves the problem mentioned before regarding implant-carrier assembly transportation. The disadvantage of this, however, is that when the implant is correctly installed and the carrier elements must then be removed, it is difficult to extract the implant mount connector, with the risk that if the implant mount connector is then forced the implant may be moved out of position or the initial stability lost.